Fortiure
*Saleucami *Nar Shaddaa *Inqua *Many more planets |founded = 20,137 BBY |formed = |era = *Before the Republic era *Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation = *Galactic Republic *Hutt Cartel *Alliance to Restore the RepublicStar Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Jedi Order *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Nem'ro Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Hutt Grand Council *Inqua Grand Council }} '''Fortiure, known as Desilijic Fortiure, the Fortiures, or the Fortunas, was a Hutt clan on the planets Inqua, Nal Hutta, Nar Shaddaa, and various others. Members of this clan had been known to marry other Hutts from other clans, such as Desilijic, Illip, Chuba, Anjiliac, Besadii, Blujic, Nem'ro, Fa'athra, Usilic, Gejalli, Masrii, Kaltemmic, Urdosh, Inijic, and many other clans. There were also several members of this clan to marry distant cousins and other members of the clan. The Hutts that have represented it on the Hutt Grand Council were Kolluga, Oruba, Nem'ro, Kabbura, and various others. When Jabba Desilijic Tiure died, his cousin, Jabba Desilijic Fortiure, inherited Jabba's criminal empire for a while before Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo took control of the empire. History Early history Founded circa 20,327 BBY by the son of one of the first known Hutts in existence, Nivrotus. After Budhila Hestilic Amura developed the concept of Kajidics and clan Desilijic was created, Kabbura created clan Fortiure. Many of Kabbura's siblings had taken the name Fortiure as their clan name and helped the clan grow in time. Kabbura later on married a fellow Desilijic Hutt circa 19,000 BBY and the two had many children, including Juvard Desilijic Fortiure and Kaburra Desilijic the Elder. During the Hutt Cataclysms, the Fortiure clan suffered heavy casualties, forcing the Hutt clan to leave Varl before others did. After the Cataclysms devastated Varl, forcing the surviving Hutts to go to the Y'Toub system. After the rest of the Hutt clans went to Evocar, the Fortiure clan went as well. After the Hutts bought Evocar and renamed it Nal Hutta, Budhila Hestilic Amura created the Hutt Grand Council, to prevent clan rivalries. The Fortiure clan was one of the first to be represented on the council. Sometime during the Great Galactic War, Kabbura and several other Fortiure Hutts went to Inqua and found the rare Flower of Immortality. They took what they could and left. Apparently, after this, the flower went extinct, but this wasn't the case in 801 BBY when Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure found some on Inq Hutta. During the war, Kajidii Nem'ro Desilijic Fortiure and other Hutts invaded Inqua for the planet's isotope-4 and other materials. However, the Hutts were driven off the planet later on. Years later, Nem'ro was stripped of his title of Kajidii due to the invasion and the title was given to his co-clan ruler, Budhila Desilijic Fortiure, and the Inque and the clan signed the Hutt-Inque Treaty. Circa 2,000 BBY, the title of Kajidii of the clan was given to Chorubba Desilijic Fortiure, though, for unknown reasons, this title was taken from him and given to Togila Desilijic Fortiure. Later on, in 500 BBY, Jiliac Desilijic Fortiure and Togila were murdered by Jabba Desilijic Fortiure. Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure was given the title of Kajidii after this. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Kolluga's daughter and the son of his cousin were kidnapped by the Separatists, who were seeking an alliance with the Hutt clans,Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) including the Fortiures. Though Kolluga was not a member of the Hutt Grand Council, he held considerable power on it, making the Kajidii a target in Dooku's plan to gain access in the Outer Rim. However, Kolluga's daughter and his cousin's son was rescued by the Jedi and the Galactic Republic gained an alliance with the Hutts, including the Fortiures. Later on, in 20 BBY, the Shadow Collective forced Kolluga to support the criminal alliance's struggle to takeover Mandalore. Hutt-Black Sun War Yuuzhan Vong War Around 25 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong Empire invaded the galaxy and launched a war against the New Republic and its allies. Because of the invasion, there was approximately 365 trillion lives that were taken by the Yuuzhan Vong, including Hutts. Kolluga, who partially known for aiding those in need, organized a relief effort hosted by the Hutt Grand Council that aided millions of sentients and based the operation(s) on Inqua, Inq Hutta, Nal Hutta, and Coruscant. Species like the Ongree and Mon Calamari came to these planets to settle on them until they found a new planet to colonize, which gave the Fortiure clan a new name of kindness and prosperity because of these relief efforts. Great Kajidic Wars Though the clan was never split in two and went into a full-scale civil war, it did aid the Desilijic clan in its struggle against a few rouge Hutts and the Empire.Hutts: Great Kajidic Wars The Fortiure clan was one of the few Hutt clans to not have gone into a civil war. Yam'rii Invasion War with the Hutt Empire Etymology Founded by the son of one of the first known Hutts, Nivrotus, this clan was not like most; Kabbura had named this clan after the Desilijic clan, and instead of identifying a member of this clan by his/her cuirvas or middle name, the Fortiure clan was identified by a Hutt's surname, Fortiure. Technically and actually part of the Desilijic clan, the Fortiures consider themselves a whole different clan. Known members *Amdra Desilijic Fortiure *Angrala Desilijic Fortiure *Aro Desilijic Fortiure *Aroka Desilijic Fortiure *Arok Desilijic Fortiure *Aruba Desilijic Fortiure *Astrala Desilijic Fortiure *Bareesh Desilijic Fortiure *Basuda Desilijic Fortiure *Blujic Desilijic Fortiure *Boonta Desilijic Fortiure *Bronga Desilijic Fortiure *Bruva Desilijic Fortiure *Budhila Desilijic Fortiure *Chorubba Desilijic Fortiure *Desilijic Fenn'ak Torill *Fa'athra Desilijic Fortiure *Garvo Desilijic Fortiure *Giradda Desilijic Fortiure *Godoba Desilijic Fortiure *Gorga Desilijic Fortiure *Groonga Desilijic Fortiure *Grubo Desilijic Fortiure *Hedulla Desilijic Fortiure *Hestilic Desilijic Fortiure *Jabba Desilijic Fortiure *Jiliac Desilijic Fortiure *Juvard Desilijic Fortiure *Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure *Kaburra Desilijic the Elder *Kaburra Desilijic the Younger *Karagga Desilijic Fortiure *Katuuka Desilijic Fortiure *Khobisho Desilijic Fortiure *Koghaa Desilijic Fortiure *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure *Kolluga Desilijic Tiure *Logrugo Desilijic Fortiure *Manju Desilijic Fortiure *Marlo Desilijic Fortiure *Miraak Desilijic Fortiure *Miraaka Desilijic Fortiure *Nem'ro Desilijic Fortiure *Nivrotus *Nivrotus Desilijic Fortiure *Noh Desilijic Fortiure *Oggurobb Desilijic Fortiure *Oruba Desilijic Fortiure *Pazda Desilijic Fortiure *Poluta Desilijic Fortiure *Portho Desilijic Fortiure *Prella Desilijic Fortiure *Prodoranya Desilijic Fortiure *Progga Desilijic Fortiure *Qiltakka Desilijic Fortiure *Qiltakka the Lesser *Qitakka Desilijic Fortiure *Rakata Desilijic Fortiure *Rotta Desilijic Fortiure *Redulla Desilijic the Younger *Sapagga Desilijic Fortiure *Slatia Desilijic Fortiure *Toborro Desilijic Fortiure *Togila Desilijic Fortiure *Voontara Desilijic Fortiure *Ybann Desilijic Fortiure *Zobara Desilijic Fortiure *Zorbo Desilijic Fortiure By-Marriage members *Anjala Gejalli *Aronka Desilijic Tiure *Brogania Urdosh *Darolla Chuba Kuna *Encassa Anjiliac Chiera *Frogullo Inijic the Elder *Gardulla Desilijic Tiure *Gondulla Besadii Tai *Gorga Desilijic Tiure *Issulla Illip Purobb *Jervogga Desilijic Tiure *Jotuga Blujic Yulo *Kabbura Desilijic Tiure *Katuuna Desilijic Aarrpo *Konahrik Blujic Yulo *Kotuga Illip Oggurobb *Kulotuga Illip Purobb *Lugolla Usilic Nai *Portha Masrii *Redulla Desilijic the Elder *Saduga Anjiliac Diresto *Trooga Besadii *Yarella Illip Oggurobb *Ybanna Fenn'ak Torill *Zorva Blujic Yulo Through-parent(s) members *Aarrba Usilic Nai *Astrala Illip Purobb *Frogullo Inijic the Younger *Jabba Desilijic Aarrpo *Javarda Blujic Yulo *Marlo Fenn'ak Torill *Tusa Usilic Nai Appearances * * *''Hutts: Rite of Desilijic'' *''Hutts: Rise of the Fortiures'' *''Hutts: War of Crime Syndicates'' *''Hutts: Yuuzhan Vong War'' *''Hutts: Great Kajidic Wars'' *''Hutts: The Yam'rii Invasion'' *''Hutts: Huttese Shadow Virus'' *''Hutts: Great Hutt War'' }} Sources *''Star Wars: Hutts Encyclopedia'' * * * * Notes and references }} External links *Fortiure on the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. See also *Kabbura Day *Kabbura Day Classic Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Kajidics Category:Hutts of the Fortiure clan Category:Fortiure kajidic